


一则小故事

by pepperlake



Category: Dark Souls III
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperlake/pseuds/pepperlake
Summary: 很无聊的小故事
Relationships: Ashen One/Hawkwood (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 8





	一则小故事

他醒了，他知道自己昔日的伙伴在经历什么，也知道自己应该要去干什么。他身上担负着很重要的责任，但是他自觉自己太过弱小，于是霍克伍德将沉重的职责卸下，拿起了与之相比较为轻便的盾牌。  
他最后留在了传火祭祀场。说来真是讽刺，一个认为自己不能传火的人，竟然还是跑到了传火祭祀场，一个与无火的余灰息息相关的地方。可以说这里的所有东西都在为传火服务，唯独他不是。无火的余灰正如名字一样，如营火的灰烬一样多到数不清，这个世界不缺他一个霍克伍德，也不缺和他一样什么都做不到，甚至连死都没法做到的家伙。防火女称为灰烬大人的余灰很快就来到了传火祭祀场，刚进到就迫不及待地将螺旋剑插入了营火坑里。“又是一个认为自己能拯救世界的家伙。”霍克伍德想着，他见过太多太多这样的人的，结果都和他一样——一事无成。太多的例子证明他的想法是正确的，他们这种货色根本不可能把薪王带回王座上。所有他对那个伟大的职责嗤之以鼻，这个职责有多重要，他霍克伍德就有多不值一提。有时候霍克伍德分不清自己到底是发出一声讥讽的笑，还是叹息时在苦笑。  
但灰烬不是这么想的，对方和所有人打了招呼，当然也包括他。霍克伍德自然而然地对灰烬说了一堆丧气话，他期待对方赶紧离开这里，忽略他这个沮丧的懦夫。可灰烬没有反驳他，而是坐下来听完他的讲话。尽管对方沉默不语，被盔甲覆盖的脸也看不出任何表情，霍克伍德还是感觉到了对方身上那股冲劲。也许刚到来的灰烬都是这样的吧，自以为自己真的能干出什么大事。他最后目送着灰烬的离开。传火祭祀场除了新燃起的营火还是原先的模样，一切都没有变过。一切都不会改变的，他的结局也一样。逃脱者只会被困在这里直到遇到生命的尽头，尽管他有手有脚，没人能拦住他。  
因为他是被自己困住了。

灰烬总是带着一身血污回来，身上总有一股恶臭的味道，那是血、汗和生物黏液的味道。味道很糟糕，但是又令人怀念。这味道让他想起了之前在法兰不死队里的日子，他的身上也同样带有血污，同伴身上也有一样的味道，但是谁都不在意这件事情，他们夜间休息时甚至还有几个家伙把黏在衣服上的血块抠下来丢到别人身上，讨厌得很。有时候他也会想昔日的伙伴现在怎么样了，现在他在传火祭祀场无事可做，因为待在这里本就意味着抛下他的职责，没有职责的驱使，他什么都不想做。所以大多数时间他都在埋头叹气，要么在胡思乱想。霍克伍德偶尔会冒出再到外面试一试的想法，但是每每走到祭祀场门外，凛冽的山风总会卷走他的想法。望着眼前广阔的天地，连绵的山峦，他的心却被山风吹得颤抖无比，没有探寻的勇气。“霍克伍德，你在干什么，你只是一个一事无成的逃兵。”他能做的只有咒骂自己，然后又退回传火祭祀场里，坐回了台阶。  
没有眼睛的防火女听到他的脚步声后转向了他。他为这个被职责拘束的女人感到可怜，某种意义上防火女和他没什么两样，甚至他还要幸运一点，有逃脱的机会。但他想到至少防火女心安理得地待在这里接受了自己的命运，自己不甘于此却又无可奈何，还是自己更可怜一点。传火祭祀场是肃穆的，寂静的，霍克伍德不想看着那些王位，高高的王位无时无刻提醒无火的余灰职责所在，某个座位背后篆刻的文字让他想起了过去。而他一直在摆脱过去，但现在可以说他已经无路可逃。

灰烬回来传火祭祀场的次数不多，霍克伍德知道多数时间他都在外面履行无火的余灰的职责，回到祭祀场多数要强化自己的武器，顺带用不死人遗骨给营火添火。霍克伍德知道对方越来越强了，因为对方时不时会找他聊天，和他讲述自己的所见所闻。尽管自己对他总是回以讽刺和挖苦，但看来对方乐此不疲。霍克伍德其实和他走过相似的路线，但是是相反的，最终他来到了传火祭祀场。  
不死人不需要休息，但霍克伍德知道盔甲里面的人也会有疲倦的时候。有时他恶毒地希望对方就此放弃，就像他一样。可这个灰烬从来没有这么做，霍克伍德不知道他离开传火祭祀场之后的具体情况，但相必是用手里的盾和剑不断开拓未知的道路，就像他以前一样有着如营火一般熊熊燃烧的斗志。  
灰烬始终还是和他不太一样，至少同为弱小的不死人，对方从来没有放弃过目标，霍克伍德在对方身上似乎觉得找回了某些他已经丢掉的东西。  
“霍克伍德？”灰烬看到他失神，用手在他面前晃了晃。  
“我在听。”霍克伍德撒了谎，他在想其他东西。  
他一直藏着一块宝石，那是他当初从法兰要塞带出来的。他已经忘记自己为什么要拿走这块沉甸甸的石头，也许这是能让他联系昔日的东西？霍克伍德觉得是时候该放下了，他把石头丢给了灰烬，灰烬吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地接过了石头。  
“你可能比我能把这块宝石用得更好，我不需要它了。”石头给了别人，似乎自己的心也没有那么沉甸甸了，霍克伍德感受了许久未能体会到的轻松感。灰烬收好了宝石，似乎在身上翻找着什么东西，又折返回营火，似乎在搜寻自己的木箱。对方掏出了一把开花绿花草，不死人不需要进食，但是这个对恢复精力有好处，所以大家都喜欢带着。  
可霍克伍德不需要，他一直都在传火祭祀场，绿花草对他来说没用用处。  
“拿着吧，总有需要它的时候。你就当个回礼好了。”  
他从来没有想过灰烬这句话会应验。

其实灰烬和他聊天的时候有问他是从哪来的。  
霍克伍德立刻没有回答灰烬。“太久了，我已经忘了。”他又撒了一个谎。  
几乎所有的不死人都会以自己的家乡为豪，并在自我介绍的时候带上家乡的名字。但是霍克伍德已经忘记了自己出生的地方，加入法兰不死队意味着他的家乡不再是一个实际的地方，有队友聚集的地方就是家。这就是他为什么无路可逃——一个逃离了自己归宿的人，还能去哪里呢？他的归宿是和队友一起待在法兰要塞，杀掉队友，或者被深渊侵蚀后被队友杀掉。之前那个会把衣服血块抠下来丢向别人的家伙，是最开始被侵蚀的那一批，作为不死队的一员，他恪守尽责，被侵蚀的队友会快倒在了他的手上。那时他手里还拿的是法兰大剑。但是某一日他感到了莫名的恐慌，他在这种重复了一次又一次的自相残杀中看不到任何未来。于是他放下了大剑，拿起盾牌逃了。  
他记得逃离法兰要塞的时候也是像传火祭祀场现在那样的阴沉天气，那是即将要降雨的天气，冷风吹干了他的汗，带来了一阵清凉。这种感觉不能说是逃离了折磨的喜悦，倒能说成一种悲伤。  
“……抱歉，那真是一件令人伤心的事情。”  
“没什么好伤心的，我们都一样，既死不成，又无处可去。”霍克伍德回以讥讽的笑，又一次。  
灰烬望着他，没有说话，这一刻霍克伍德有点心虚。

霍克伍德一直认为把薪王带回来的意思是让薪王坐到王座上让他们传火。可灰烬在回来的时候却是带回柴薪。他以为自己已经不会受到过去的羁绊，但当看到熟悉三角帽下面的头骨，不死人的心脏少见地剧烈抽动了一下。他先是感到震惊和愤怒，但冷静下来后心里只剩下了悲伤。  
穿着不死队衣服的灰烬将柴薪放回了王座，霍克伍德看不清他的表情，但灰烬的举止庄重无比。组成柴薪这个整体的头颅有三个，霍克伍德也分不出到底是谁的。多可悲啊，再厉害的薪王死后尸骨和其他人的无异。此刻他才意识到这一切是多么的荒谬——诅咒一视同仁，不留仁慈地降临在了所有人的头上。  
灰烬这次没有找他聊天，也许是意识到了什么。霍克伍德多了很多思考的时间，传火祭祀场安静无比。灰烬已经找到了不死队并且带回了柴薪，说明对方已经熄灭了三座狼火完全了入队仪式，霍克伍德知道法兰要塞那边的在营火的陪伴下得出了一个结论——他不想再逃了。  
“霍克伍德。”离开前的一夜灰烬叫住了他，问他要不要比划比划。霍克伍德不想理对方，但灰烬的剑已经刺了上来。他们跑到了传火祭祀场外，霍克伍德看得出灰烬有所保留，最后打了个平手。他们就在祭祀场外面坐着，霍克伍德问灰烬你为什么要突然和我比？  
“我觉得你快要离开了。”灰烬回答得很干脆。  
被说中了，霍克伍德点了点头。他不知道有什么好说的了，不善言语的战士成为了逃兵后依旧不善言语。  
“什么时候？”  
“我不知道，总之快了吧。”  
他听见了灰烬有史以来发出了最长一声叹息，长过上次灰烬在法兰要塞因为被咕噜锤爆丢了整整两万的魂。  
“怎么，难道你没听惯我的丧气话？”  
“祭祀场里多一些人在总会觉得好受点，毕竟在现在这个环境下找到一个比较友好的家伙也不容易。”  
他们难得聊了很久，霍克伍德很少看见对方说这么多话。他以为对方已经厌倦了他，毕竟所有人看见自己都巴不得赶紧离开他。在末世下人们总想看到些希望，而不是看到像他这样的人，一切都说得过去。灰烬不一样，他珍稀所有他遇到的人。霍克伍德以为他是个例外，但不是。

霍克伍德其实还是撒了谎。第二天在灰烬从营火离开后，他也踏上了道路。他就将自己的盾放在了祭祀场外的墓碑旁。任何能拾取的东西对不死人都有吸引人，对灰烬尤其如此。他将盾牌卸下，一是不再想缩在小小的盾牌后面，欺骗自己盾牌便是能握住的全部；二是告知这个不死人他已经离开。  
他收拾为数不多的行李时看到了灰烬留给他的绿花草。没想到自己真的有用上这东西的一天，但既然是那家伙给自己的东西，随意糟蹋了也不太好。霍克伍德将绿色的植物拿布包了起来，带在了身上。  
传火祭祀场外的山风依旧凛冽，但是他不会再退回祭祀场里了。霍克伍德眺望远处的蓝天，一个传说之地仍然被云朵保护着，他不知道自己是否能够到达那里，但哪怕倒在半路上，他也要去试试。临走前他再望了一眼传火祭祀场，这个眼神是一个告别，也许霍克伍德再也不会回到这个地方了。  
霍克伍德深知薪王的力量还不够强大，可怜的的英雄们正是最好的例证，而作为英雄昔日的伙伴，他深知英雄的力量有多强大，而如此强大的灵魂却依旧无法摆脱诅咒，所以他要追求更强大的东西。所以他的目的地是传说中的古龙顶端。据说那里仍然有真正的飞龙，当然也有退化的龙在那定居，也许那里有获得龙的力量的方法。  
路途很艰难，霍克伍德走得并不轻松。他终于来到了据说与古龙顶相对的山顶，在龙人尸体旁按照方法摆出了姿势，好在传说是真的，他成功来到了古龙顶端——那里的确到处都是蛇人，也成功拿到了他想要的东西。  
他不知道灰烬到哪了，不知道为何，他像其他人一样，用着白标记蜡石在地上留下了一个标记，他甚至这里路途艰难，如果对方需要的话，他愿意随时提供帮助，也许这是长期容忍的最好回礼。霍克伍德知道自己拿的东西还不足够让他变成龙，剩下的事情也许也只有这位灰烬能做到了。  
他以为自己一个人习惯了独行的寂寞，但是现在走着走着竟然有点怀念那个愿意听自己讲丧气话的不死人。夜间燃起了营火的时候，霍克伍德总感觉对方会拿着元素瓶坐在自己旁边。

霍克伍德希望对方能拿到龙体石，但又不希望对方拿到。对方拿到了意味着自己要和对方决斗，而他不想灰烬恨他。是啊，现在这个环境下找到一个比较友好的家伙真不容易。而他得知灰烬拿到龙体石后，霍克伍德意识到自己在面对着命运。  
正如昔日的不死队队员一样。  
灰烬见到了不死队，说明他通过了灭掉三座烽火的考验，也成为了不死队的一员，他们之间的决斗亦是不死队队内之间的斗争。  
他将自己的那份剑草交给了铁匠，铁匠放下手中的铁锤，望了他一眼，将剑草收下了。这是霍克伍德刚入队时第一次砍掉的那一搓，尽管他是个逃兵，但这份剑草一直被他好好收藏着，他希望这东西能传达他的意愿。  
他再一次回到了法兰要塞。在之前的路线，他都在有意避开这里。要塞阳光明媚，似乎是这末日里少有的温暖，但此刻却更加突显了现实的残酷。尽管他一路都是小心摸索过去的，但一些咕噜还是发现了他。眼尖的咕噜看到了他背上的法兰大剑，握紧武器的手稍微放松了下来。  
他已经做好了准备。霍克伍德深吸了一口气，走进了屋内。屋内的火焰依旧燃烧着，地上不死队成员的尸体胡乱地摆在地上，只是这一次没有人再会活过来了。尽管做好了准备，霍克伍德还是可耻地咽了咽口水。他知道这一切都是必然，但想到灰烬走进去后，再也没有他认识的队友站起来了，他又开始恨起了对方。  
决斗也不是坏事，他逃了太久太久，久到他已经忘记了到底有多长时间。如果灰烬能给他一个痛快也好，他会接受这一切。  
接下来要做的事情就是等待，他和灰烬只有一个可以活着走出这里。

灰烬果然来了，手里拿着用狼血的灵魂在鲁道斯那炼成的法兰大剑。他和灰烬说怎么样对他都行，恨他也好，总之他一定要赢。  
霍克伍德又撒了谎，他不希望灰烬恨他。这么长的相处日子他也被对方的情绪有所感染，但面对命运他无可奈何，如果这么说能让对方好受一点也不错。其实他还是逃脱者霍克伍德，这次他不再逃脱命运，但却在逃脱感情。  
对灰烬的感情，霍克伍德不是那群研究什么法术或者咒术的学者，所以他没法形容出来到底是怎么回事，只是有点难过。  
特别是灰烬对他说你的剑法终于没有保留的时候。离开前的一晚他和灰烬坐在传火祭祀场的阶梯时，灰烬也对他说过：“我感觉你总有些犹豫。”他想到这句话有点分神，但很快这个老练的战士将状态调整回来。  
这是不死队内部的斗争，总有一个人会走到外面去，而这个人最好是他霍克伍德。  
最终命运选择了灰烬，而不是他。外面的太阳依旧明媚，如同他的伤口一样足够温暖。他的视野已经开始发黑，不死人仍然有死去的可能，而他觉得这就是他离开的最好机会。有个足够强大的不死人能拿过他那份龙头石也不是什么坏事，至少对方能带着他的意志走下去。他觉得自己已经足够坦诚和足够勇敢去面对这个结局。唯独在感情上他还是个逃兵，他一直在逃，在逃脱对昔日的怀念，对队友的怀念，以及对灰烬的特殊情绪，最后他还是选择闭上嘴巴永远守住这个秘密。

决斗赢了，霍克伍德变成了倒在这里的尸体中的一员。灰烬蹲下来拿走了光辉龙头石，灰灰的石头放在了对方的衣服内侧，同时里面还有一个布包，打开竟然是自己送给对方的绿花草。绿花草因为放得太久已经开始枯黄，但看得出拥有者有好好珍惜它。灰烬对着对方行了一个不死队礼仪，将绿花草用布重新包好，拿走了。  
出来时法兰要塞的日光似乎有点不太一样。


End file.
